The Lost FairyTail
by Ariema
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild suddenly along with most of the members. The only members left are Master Makarov,Lucy,Erza,Levy,and Mirajane. They meet companions on their journey. There are old and new enemies the left over FairyTail guild members must destroy the enemies. Rated T 3
1. Chapter 1

**Episode One**

**"Wheres Natsu and the others" asked Lucy out of patience**

**"Lucy im sure he'll be here soon" replyed Erza**

**"I know know but we have been waiting for an hour"**

**"Oh Lu-chan while were here can I read your novel? Please" asked Levy**

**"Im not done yet but I promise you can later"**

**There was a knock at the door .Lucy,Levy, and Erza assumed it was Natsu and the others , but when Lucy opened the door it was somebody that made Erza requip a sword,Levy jump out of lucy's hair, and Lucy step back.**

**"Mest! wait thats not your name" said Erza curious "Why are you here?".**

**" I need your help Fairy Tail " said Doranbolt**

**" But why would you come here" asked Levy "Why wouldn't you just go to the guild?"**

**"I did but nobodys there."**

**"What do you mean?" asked Lucy**

**" I went and I all I found were these"**

**Doranbolt was holding Natsu's scarf , Happy's backpack , Gray's Necklace , and one of Gajeel's gloves.**

**"W-w-what the h-h-heck lets go t-t-to the g-guild!" said Erza acting calm but , you could hear her voice trembling.**

**As the girls plus Doranbolt made their way to the guild they stopped and stared at the Guild. Tears were running down Lucy's eyes. Erza eyebrows were up and her mouth was wide open in disbelief. Levy was sweating like crazy with with a worried look on her face. Doranbolt's eyes were so big he forgot how terrible the guild look like and it was absolutely terrifying**

**The sign that said Fairy Tail was ripped in half so you could only see Fairy, There was a big whole at the top of the guild , all the tables were ripped in wooden shreds or broken in half.**

**"What the heck happened!" said Erza cyring finally breaking out in tears**

**"I don't know" said a familiar voice not coming from Lucy,Levy,or Doranbolt**

**All four of them turned around to see a depressed Mira.**

**"Mira" said Lucy "Your okay"**

**"Yes I am but I don't know about everyone else"**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"Well you see I was walking with Master Makarov to the grocery store"**

**Flash Back**

**"What do we need to get again Master?" asked Mira**

**"Booze!" replyed Makarov " Cana drunk it all"**

**"Ah!" said voices in the backround near the Fairy Tail guild**

**" Master thats coming from near the guild" **

**" Lets go see what all the comotion is about"**

**As Mira-jane and Master Makarov ran back to the guild all they saw was many dead bodies but no one familiar from Fairy Tail.**

**"Mas-" said a cut off Mirajane**

**"Lets hurry up inside and check on everyone now!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two

" What the hell...happened here!" said Master Makarov

"No ones here" replied Mira "Do you think it was the remaining members of Grimore Heart did this?'

"No,We have been gone for 7 years now they would of attack a long time ago.."

"True That but we shouldn't worry about that right now we should report this to the council"

"Okay Mira I'll go and you stay here if anybody from the guild comes back"

"Okay Master"

**Present Day**

There was a one spoke all they could do is look down and wonder where there comrades were at.

"Listen" said Lucy

Everybody finnaly looked uo at each other when the heard the seriousness in her voice.

"We all feel sad,curious,and worried but if we just stand here we will never find anyone so we need to search for clues and find out who did this because we need to show them that messing with Fairy Tail will be e biggest mistake of their with me?"

"I am for Fairy Tail" said a Smirking Erza

"So am I,I really have to find Gajeel and Pantherlily"said Levy

"Well I'm totally in , Fairy Tail is my Home and my family" replyed Mira

"Okay Everyone" said Lucy trying to act calm " For the rest of the day pack clothing & food and meet me at my house tommorow to dicuss where to go first."

"Okay see you tommorow Lu-chan" screamed Levy


End file.
